Four Seasons with your Love
by Sweet Yamato
Summary: OneShot Mimato Fic. I love this pairing and welcome all that do too to read! If you dont like Mimi and Yamato together, than don't read! Flamers beware I have water balloons! RR!


_Four Seasons with your Love_

By Sweet Yamato

(( Wow, Hello all you FanFic Readers! I haven't written anything in so long, probably because I lost my inspiration you could say. I recently re-discovered my love for Mimi Tachikawa and Yamato Ishida, so I was all like "Why not write a story?" So here it is! I'd like to thank an InuYasha Ending for the inspiration for this story. It's called four Seasons, check it out! As for the disclaimer, I don't own these two love birds, I wish I did! Heh! So anyway, Digimon is also not mine, neither is the song used for something. So Enjoy my first story in so many years! MIMATO FOR LIFE!

By the way, Mimi is Seventeen and Yamato is Eighteen. ))

-------

"_**Attention mall shoppers! The mall will be closing in one hour! I repeat! The mall will be closing in one hour! Enjoy your last-minute shopping and have a Merry Christmas!"**_

"Oh no! Is it that late already?" A young teenage girl panicked, as she gently pulled back the sleeve of her green American-Brand jacket, glancing over the time on her watch. Ten-Thirty! "Oh no! I'm going to miss him at the airport!" She cried out, as she quickly paid the man at the counter of the store she was in and dashed out of the store. This was Mimi Tachikawa, the famous last-minute shopper. Of all days to forget to by your boyfriend a Christmas gift the day he leaves for a family trip!

"Am I going to have time to wrap this? No, there's no time! He said his plane leaves at midnight!" Mimi cried out as she fled from the mall, running out to the side walk and looked around for a cab. Suddenly, a horror-filled shriek escaped from Mimi. "I don't remember what terminal he leaves at! Now I have to go home!" Mimi said in pure anger, cursing herself for loosing track of time while buying gifts for her other friends. Mimi tugged the brown glove one her right hand off, raising two fingers into her mouth and whistled out loudly. Surprisingly, the New York trick worked here in Japan too! She quickly stepped into the taxi and gave the directions for her home. Mimi then dug through her side-bag, pulling out her cell phone and quickly punched in her boyfriend's number, listening to slow _'beeep' _as she begged in her mind for him to pick up.

----

"**Yamato Ishida! If you don't hurry up and bring us your suitcase, we'll be late for our plane!"**

Yamato Ishida groaned loudly, mumbling under his breath as he rolled off his bed and walked over to his black suitcase. His sapphire eyes scanned over a small table by his bed, looking at a few frames filled with photos of him and a smiling brunette. Suddenly, a soft buzzing noise and a melody filled the quiet room. "Oh, my phone.." He said softly, as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the cell phone. Scanning over the four letters that blinked at him across the small screen, he couldn't help but smile. He gently answered the call, pressing the receiver to his ear. "Hello?" was all that started the conversation.

(( A.N: Mimi's talking shall be in _italics_ while Yamato's in normal.))

"_Yamato! Oh thank god I got you in time, I was worried that you already had left for the airport.."_

"Hey Mimi, Yea we haven't left yet. Mom's throwing a fit trying to get Dad to go early. I think he just caved in, so we might be leaving now."

"_Oh no! Do you think I could meet you at the airport and give you your Christmas gift? Since, you know..you wont be home for Christmas…"_

"I'd like that very much, Mimi…I'd love to see you there. Mimi, Hold on a second……Umm, according to Takeru we're leaving now so I hope I'll see you there Mimi. I love you, I hope to see you soon."

Out of pure rushing, Yamato hung up his cell phone and was hurried out of the house by both his parents now. In one hand was his suitcase and in the other was a small box. His Christmas gift for Mimi.

---

"Yamato? Yamato? Dang, I forgot to ask him which terminal!" Mimi cried out, as the taxi slowed to a stop outside her house. After paying the driver and asking him to wait here for a minute, Mimi grabbed her bags and ran inside her house. It was Christmas Eve and her parents were at company party at her Dad's work. Quickly taking her light brown boots off at the door, Mimi ran to her room and dropped the bags on her pink-sheeted bed. She rummaged through them, looking for the box that contained Yamato's gift.

"Aha! Here it is. Now I just have to wrap it…or put it in a really cool box!" Mimi said, her hazel eyes having scanned over to a small green box wrapped in yellow ribbon she had placed in her pile of gift wrappings. Time was against her, as she quickly darted for the box and untied the ribbon. Gently stuffing in some red cotton slips, she gently opened the small box containing Yamato's gift. It was a pair of small keys, keys that opened a case at an expensive Guitar store in the Mall she was just at. Inside the case would be a new guitar for Yamato, she had heard he needed a new one. She placed the keys in the box, and covered it with more red cotton slips. She then closed and re-tied the yellow ribbon. Mimi now looked around for a small tag that she could tie to the box, having to waste precious time to find one. Once she did, she quickly filled out the inside with a red pen.

_To Yamato- May this Christmas be filled with the same love and joy as_

_the past Christmases we've shared together._

_My love is with you always._

_Love forever, Mimi_

Mimi giggled gently at what she wrote, and quickly attached the tag to the gift box and scanned over the gift. "Perfect! Now to give it to him. How are we holding up on time.." She said softly, looking at the clock by her bed. Eleven Fifteen just turned to eleven sixteen! "Oh crap!" Mimi cried out, grabbing the gift with her hands, quickly checked a note attached to her desk that said which terminal Yamato's plane was leaving at, and dashed out of her room like a mad-woman. She skidded to a stop though, as she approached a hallway mirror. Scanning over the glittering gold stars in her chestnut brown hair, she smiled at them and then ran for the door. Upon slipping her boots on, buttoning her jacket up, sliding her hat on, and putting her gloves on, she dashed out of her house with gift in hand. Making sure the door was locked and she had her keys, Mimi once again stepped into the yellow taxi and beckoned for the Airport.

-----

Yamato sighed gently, rolling his sleeve up gently as he glared at his watch. It was reading eleven forty and Mimi wasn't here yet. They had started to board the plane now, last calls and such were going out to the people walking and sitting in the terminal he was in. His parents and Takeru had gone on ahead to board the plane, while Yamato stayed and waited for Mimi. "Come on Mimi…." He said softly to himself, as he tapped the small box wrapped in red paper in his lap. His ears perked up though, when he heard an announcement demanding that all people on his flight board now and that it was the last call. Sighing sadly, Yamato stood from his seat in the terminal and headed for the gate.

Mimi, now finding herself in front of the Airport, looked around in panic as the cab she was in sped away. Bursting off into another run, Mimi jumped elbow-first into a pack of people. She pushed her way through the crowd, as she found herself in the center of a four-way intersection of some kind. "Oh…my…god…" Mimi said to herself, spinning in circles as she looked around for the right way to the terminal. Once she found it, she noticed a small indoor car that was carrying suitcases and passengers was heading her way. Thinking it would be a faster trip if she hopped on, Mimi ran for the car, grabbing the metallic bar between the roof and seats of the car and stepped on a small platform that edged out of the back of the car. Her long hair swayed gently behind her as did the red skirt she wore.

"Umm…there!" She called happily, for the first time since she realized she was running late. Upon jumping off the car, Mimi ran over to the terminal laughing happily as she did. Her laughter soon faded away and her smile vanished. No one was there, the gate was closed and the plane was leaving. Mimi gasped loudly, running up to the large window by the gate and looked out with eyes full of sorrow and sadness. She was about to spill the tears that had formed in her eyes, tears that begged to be released, but a voice behind her sang gently into her ear.

"_The spring flowers sleep as we meet in the night._

_I leave a message in the sandy beaches of summer._

_The fall rain, the winter tears,_

_With a show of love, I wish to be warmed,_

_Four seasons with your love_

_Within my heart."_

Mimi just stood there, blinking gently to herself in shock as she gently and slowly started to turn. Shimmering hazel eyes fell upon deep sapphire eyes of a taller man, one who was smiling happily at her. Mimi felt time had stopped, as she just stood there looking up at those eyes that always took her breath away. "Yamato.." Mimi finally breathed out, as tears of joy this time spilled out from her eyes as she looked up at Yamato. He smiled his triad-mark smile as gentle hand came up to Mimi's cheek and brushed away her tears, "Hey Meems..sorry I worried you." He said to the joy-stricken girl who just let out a small laugh. "Yamato!" She called out happily, lunging herself up and entangled her arms around his neck. Yamato caught Mimi at her waist, holding her tight as if he had really gone on the trip.

Once he returned Mimi to the floor, she looked up at slightly puzzled. "I don't get it, the plane just left. Why didn't you go?" Mimi asked gently, as Yamato started to lead them to some seats in the terminal. Once they were seated, Yamato smiled at her. "I guess once I sat down in that seat was when it really hit me. Christmas wouldn't be Christmas without the one you wanted most to spend it with. Mom and Dad figured that too, and said I could stay while they go on the trip. In a way, I got my Christmas wish: to spend it with you, Mimi. "Yamato said, a faint blush forming across his cheeks which made Mimi giggle at the sight. "Oh, before I forget." Yamato said, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small box that he had been holding before. "Merry Christmas, Mimi." He said softly, hanging the gift over to Mimi who stared at it happily. "This gift, though I bet will be really cool, isn't the best thing about this Christmas. My greatest gift this year is to spend it with you." Mimi said, as during her little confession she found herself standing in front of Yamato. She smiled happily at him, and her smile was returned as Yamato stood up as well. Pulling the brunette close, Mimi and Yamato sealed their Christmas wishes with a tender kiss. This Christmas was going to be more special than any of the past.

As Yamato and Mimi headed out of the Airport, Mimi sporting a new gold heart locket from Yamato and Yamato spinning the keys to his new guitar, Yamato whispered something to Mimi. It made her blush and under the starry night sky and the fresh falling snow, she kissed him gently as they headed away to complete their Christmas wishes.

"_**I love you, my Christmas wish.."**_

------

(( Yay! Its done, and I used up a bunch of tissues because of it! I hope you liked it, this was my first story in over a year. Read and Review and I'll love you for life! Ja ne!

--Sweet Yamato, the greatest Mimato Fan in the world! ))


End file.
